<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruel World by Eerie_Alik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378331">Cruel World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Alik/pseuds/Eerie_Alik'>Eerie_Alik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, Graphic Description, Hiatus, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, NWW - Not Wattpad Written, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Possible Character Death, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerie_Alik/pseuds/Eerie_Alik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy was clad in black, standing on the Hokage’s faces, looking down at the village he once called home. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Uzumaki Boruto was a happy child. His life was going great, until the day that the one he looked up to was taken away. He became closed off and silent, much to the dismay of Sasuke Uchiha and the others around him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiatus Until Motivation Kicks In (and life is put back together, focusing on Bungou Stray Dogs fanfiction)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cruel World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Boruto fan-fiction (and my first one on AO3), so please be patient. I forgot about this for a while then I saw on my Google Docs that I hadn't updated for a month and was like "Oh crap." Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. This chapter, especially, will contain traumatic events that come with your typical anime Shounen story. Please be wary and if you are sensitive to this kind of content, do not engage. The tags for this are very rushed as my previous draft got deleted so they will change later on. Some may get added and others may get taken off. </p><p>Please note that I am a very busy student who is probably failing my classes by the time you read this and updates are going to be very chaotic. At the end of each chapter, I will state the day each chapter was posted and the goal date I have set for the next chapter. I may be late with some chapters or I may completely drop this book at any time. I will never be early with a chapter unless I have a holiday special, am feeling nice, or know I will not have access to the internet during the set date.</p><p>Again, I hope you enjoy this story. I will put my blood sweat and tears into each update and making sure I get it in on time. Thank you for taking the time to read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong><em>Prologue</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Boruto was sitting in the Hyuuga house, watching his little sister laugh with their grandfather. His mother was talking with her little sister and it seemed like they were all having fun with each other. He was wary and weary. Tired from the previous mission he had just gotten back from and cautious because of the message Sasuke and he received. Sasuke was out investigating it and since Boruto’s father was gone, courtesy of his brother, the village was in need of protection.</p><p> </p><p>Today was a good day but there was something mysterious and eerie floating in the air. Children could be heard laughing and running around outside. Parents were taking their children out to ice cream. Shinobi are leaving for missions and helping to reconstruct the village after Kawaki's attack and escape. Students are attending the academy. And the Hokage’s assistant is supervising things and signing documents.</p><p> </p><p>It has been 2 months since the Seventh Hokage’s “death”. The Council hasn’t decided on another Hokage but they need to pick one soon because the danger is coming and it’s coming fast. Boruto doesn’t know exactly when but he knows that deaths will be caused. He will do everything within his power to keep that from happening.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto is snapped out of his thoughts by the sounds of explosions and screaming. He rushes out of the comfort of the Hyuuga compound and, after that, everything happens so fast. Fights begin breaking out and shinobi and villagers alike start dying. Boruto, himself, was engaged in a fight but took his opponent down quickly. Most of the villagers were hidden in a shelter and the ones that weren’t were either dead or being protected by shinobi, which albeit isn't much. Boruto hears the screams of what could only be his little sister and takes off running, unaware that it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>Boruto arrives at the scene and he felt his soul leave his body at the sight of his mangled and bloodied sister, his mother’s body not far from it. The day that Boruto had dreaded most had finally come to light. The culprit stands over the body of his sister and slowly turns towards the blonde boy. She was hooded and the only thing you could see were her eyes. Her eyes are crazed and her hands are bloodied. She was clearly strong if she managed to beat the Hyuuga mother. His sister had never wanted to be a ninja so she had never honed her Byakugan as well as she could have, therefore, leaving her defenseless to most elaborate attacks. Boruto wanted to shed tears but held them back. The culprit began to speak but none of the words were registering, only the voice. It was the voice of a familiar friend. It was so close yet sounded so distant like she was being controlled. Her hand had enlarged and she swatted Boruto away with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The girl obviously didn’t recognize Boruto, which was weird considering they knew each other for four years and had just talked earlier that day. She was perfectly fine earlier so why had her behavior completely changed? It was as if she was being controlled by something or someone. “That’s it..!” Boruto walks to the female but all she does is ready her weapon. </p><p> </p><p>The female charges at him. He deflects it but he fumbles from the enlarged hands of her. Boruto shouts her name but she doesn’t respond. He keeps deflecting her attacks but he can’t seem to find a way to immobilize her without hurting her. </p><p> </p><p>Realization dawns on him and tears begin to prick his eyes. He can’t handle the loss of another friend but he doesn’t have a choice. It’s the only way to defeat her. He whips around and gets serious, readying his sword the way his master taught him to. He sees a black figure zoom past him and watches from a distance. He knew it was Sasuke and that he wasn’t going to interfere. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke quickly accessed the scene and his eyes lie on the bodies of Himawari Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki. He stalked over to them and took a respectful moment of silence. They were the only close family that Boruto had left and they were gone. Sasuke knew that Boruto was going to take it hard and act like he was okay. Before Naruto left, Sasuke had made the promise that he would watch over Boruto and it seems that the workload has gotten bigger. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stands up slowly, looking at the 14-year-old girl with regret in his eyes. Boruto would take her death harder. He knew that the boy had vowed to protect her after their father disappeared. The boy would act tough when he’s in front of others but as soon as he gets that moment alone, he’ll break down. Sasuke’s thoughts and silent mourning at are cut off by a <em> “Shink!” </em>and the sound of blood splattering. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of Boruto with his sword through the girl. It wasn’t so that sight that affected him, no, he was too used to sights like this. The thing that caught Sasuke off guard was the screaming black-haired girl. Her Sharingan was activated and it took a peculiar shape. A shape that could only mean the one thing that Sasuke never wanted to see the girl obtain. “CHO-CHO!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>CHAPTER ONE</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Boruto Uzumaki was clad in black, standing on the Hokage’s faces, looking down at the village he once called home. The word ‘Home’ felt bitter in his mouth. He loved when he once called it home. He loved his little sister. He loved his mother. He loved his father. If you were to ask him about the thoughts of his family at age 13, he would have said that he adored them. If you were to ask him that now, at age 15, he wouldn’t say anything. Boruto would give you a deadly glare. He glances at the Hokage’s office, knowing that his father is in there. Whether Naruto is looking for him, or not, does not really matter to him. He does not care what Naruto is doing. The only time it mattered, he was somewhere else. Naruto would have prevented the death of Boruto’s little sister and mother. Himawari and Hinata died because Naruto was dead. It didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter because Boruto was busy hunting down the shinobi that took away his happiness from him. It didn’t matter because his family was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto looks up at the teacher standing next to him. “You’re always welcome to go off on your own. I’m positive you have other missions and tasks you would like to complete.” </p><p> </p><p>“My mission is to protect you, Boruto.” The Uchiha replies. He looks as uninterested as usual. “And you are entirely mistaken if you think I will leave my student behind.” He stands up and fixes the sword on his hip. Boruto takes one last glance at the village. “Let’s go, Boruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to visit Sarada and Sakura-san?” Boruto inquires.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shakes his head. “Too much hassle to see them in person. I left them a note. Sarada will probably see it before her mother does.” Boruto nods. “Will you go see MItsuki and Sarada? They look miserable without you. The boy looks lost and pathetic. He’s not fulfilling his missions like he used to. He’s gone back to being that cold person, without you.” He looks at the blonde, expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>Boruto hesitates. If a normal person were to be with him, they wouldn’t have noticed that. However, Sasuke was anything but normal. He is the Shadow Hokage. He is the friend of the Great Naruto. He is a highly respected and formal ninja. He is an Uchiha. One who possesses the Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and Rinnegan. He possesses a Susanoo. And, lastly, Sasuke Uchiha is the master of Boruto Uzumaki. Truly, anybody as extraordinary as that is anything but normal. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glances at the boy. “If not Sarada, you should visit him. You know where to find him.” </p><p> </p><p>Boruto shakes his head. “I do not wish to enter past this point, Sasuke-san.” Sasuke sighs softly and in one swift motion, the two seemingly disappear. Boruto, unaware of the piercing yellow eyes that were watching him from a distance, takes a quick glance at Sasuke. “Why were you so insistent on me visiting Mitsuki?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke doesn’t return the glance. He continues looking straight, observing every little thing around them. “Someone saw us. Their focus was on you.” Boruto’s eyes widen in understanding. Sasuke continues on. “He was looking at you with hopeful eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>A dark shadow forms over Boruto’s eyes. “Mitsuki is in love with me. And I’m not in love with MItsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke deadpans. “What are you going to do about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was hoping to avoid him and hopefully his feelings would diminish. But that would only work if he hadn’t seen me today. It’s almost been two years so why isn’t it working?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the same thing when I was around your age. I always wondered why Sakura still claimed to be in love with me and why Naruto and she still wanted to find me. Everything I did just hurt them more. However, you’re different. You haven’t hurt them more than necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>A short silence passes over them. “Sarada hates me. I hurt Mitsuki more than her. Why does she hate me but he doesn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t deny that she hates you, however, she also loves you. And she loves Mitsuki. You’re both close to her and you hurt someone close to her. She has the right to be angry at you, Boruto. If your positions were switched, you’d probably be angry, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“If our positions were switched, I would-” Boruto is cut off by the sound of rustling coming from behind him. He hisses Mitsuki’s name and runs over the trees faster, Sasuke leading the way. “Why’d he have to follow?” </p><p> </p><p>He hears the boy grow impatient. “Boruto! Boruto, please!” Boruto’s right eye twitches at the sound of his name leaving the blueberries mouth. “Boru-!” Mitsuki’s voice cracks and Boruto’s speed falters. Soon Boruto’s body completely comes to a stop. </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stops. “Boruto.” His voice has a hint of worry for the blonde boy.</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki soon comes into view. “Boruto..!” He spots Boruto and begins slowing down. He stops when he’s directly in front of him. “You didn’t come to visit me..” </p><p> </p><p>Boruto glances at Sasuke. “Sorry, Mitsuki. I didn’t know how to approach you.” It was a half-lie. Mitsuki nods and reaches to hug Boruto. Boruto flinches slightly before wrapping his arms around the blue-haired boy. “I’m sorry, Mitsuki.” He slowly detaches himself from the slightly taller boy. “You have to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“May I at least have an explanation? May you explain to me what you’ve been doing?” Mitsuki tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not now. Maybe another time. I might write a letter but don’t count on it, okay, Mitsuki? I have to go, Mitsuki. Gomenne.” He nods hesitantly and Boruto flashes him his million-dollar smile. “Sayonara, Mitsuki.”</p><p> </p><p>He and Sasuke disappear again, leaving Mitsuki staring at the spot in which Boruto was just standing. Mitsuki heads back, a fluttery feeling in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three Hours Later… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mitsuki had already arrived back at Konoha. He was thinking about Boruto when Sarada had walked in on him. “Mitsuki?”</p><p> </p><p> “Sarada?” Sarada immediately noticed something different about him. He wasn’t as bland as usual. His chakra seemed to liven up a bit. It had been a while since Sarada had seen him like this. But during that time, Boruto was here. Sarada rushes to him and grabs him by the shoulders, blowing her cool in one swift motion. She doesn’t say anything and just stares at him. “Sarada? What’s wrong?” She continues to stare into his eyes, unwavering. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs and pulls away from him. “Nothing, nothing. I just thought I saw something.” Mitsuki looks confused but nods. Sarada sits back down and continues to observe him as he feeds a new kitten. The boy was really a huge softie and she loved that. He was one of the friends that had stuck with her after everything they went through. She knew Cho-Cho would be here but...Boruto happened. </p><p> </p><p>Boruto helped her gain the power of the Mangekyo, but at a cost. She lost her best friend against her will and Uzumaki Boruto was the boy to blame. She couldn’t believe the sight. She was in denial for days. Just when she was in too deep, her mother came and had to give her the hard truth. Cho-Cho was gone and Boruto killed her. She remembers breaking down into tears right in front of her parents. All of Sarada’s pent up emotions from the past couple of days just came flooding in. The emotions she tried so hard to keep at bay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> ~Flashback~ </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sarada watches as her best friend is stabbed in the chest by the boy she grew up with. Boruto had changed so much within the short time period of his father’s death. His sister and mother were the last ones keeping him stable and now that they were gone he was plummeting deeper and deeper into the darkness that was surrounding him. Boruto and Sasuke were fighting the enemy but they could not prevent the loss that comes with battle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She remembers very clearly how the Boruto she knew officially died that day and was replaced by another. The Boruto she knew had retreated to the back of his mind, taking cover from the black hole surrounding his mindscape and slowly eating him in. He was now taken over by a cold-hearted version of himself. The little light in his life, known as his little sister, was gone and he was no longer there. He was grieving in his own way. The way Boruto was acting reminds Sarada of her father. Closed off, silent, always calculating and thinking, a monster when it comes to combat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sarada couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched Cho-Cho give one last soft smile, finally returning to her senses, before letting out her last breath. She couldn’t register that people were staring at her, some with pity and others with surprise or anticipation. She didn’t notice the tears falling down her face and she didn’t notice that her eyes were different or the fact that she was screaming. She began moving without thinking, catching Cho-Cho in her arms and holding her close. Boruto stares at her, not daring to move.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Boruto hadn’t meant to kill Cho-Cho. She moved at the wrong time and he had stabbed right through her heart. He was aiming lower so he could bring her back, missing her vitals. He thinks back onto the expression she held as she took her final breaths. She was smiling at Sarada and her eyes said thank you. Those eyes were directed at both him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Sarada finally looked at Boruto and her Sharingan was activated. His eyes widened slightly seeing a peculiar shape that wasn’t there before this battle. It had a circle in the middle and around it were six water-drop-like designs. It created a pattern of black and red. The top one was red and the bottom was black. It sort of looked like a sun or flower. It suited Sarada, however, now was not the time to be thinking this. Sarada was glaring at Boruto with hate-filled eyes. Betrayal and a killer-intent in them. She was hurt and she wanted the avenge Cho-Cho but some part of her mind was holding her back. Sasuke tensed, ready to defend against a raging Sarada. Sarada at her father then looked down, her hair covering her eyes. She punched the ground lightly, leaving a crack in the earth and fallen debris, and mustered up the courage to speak. “Boruto…” Her voice is hoarse from yelling. She looks back up at him, a determination, </em> <em> keen to her, shown in her eyes. “Leave Konoha.” He furrows his eyebrows and squints at her. “Leave Konoha, Boruto. I’m holding myself back but the next time I see you, you’re dead.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Boruto didn’t move and continues to stare at the girl he deemed his friend. The girl he had chased around and fought with. The girl who wants to be the Hokage of Konohagakure. The girl who idolized his father and he hers. The annoying girl who had trained so hard and got so far. The girl he almost died with on numerous accounts. His ally, his teammate, his best friend, his first love. That girl was now staring at him with absolute disgust, hatred, and sadness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turns his back and walked away, taking a quick glance at Sasuke. The man was looking at him with an expression that would have been hard to read if Boruto hadn’t spent years studying his master. There was an emotion that was unfamiliar to both of them, shining in the Uchiha’s eyes. Pity and fondness was staring right at the bloodied Boruto.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sasuke was staring at the boy he had helped raise. This boy was basically the son he never had. He was the son of his best friend. This boy had just hurt his daughter and he didn’t do anything. Boruto steps closer to Sasuke, leaving the body he stabbed behind. And, together, they seemingly disappear. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> CHAPTER ONE: END </em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> <em>                Sarada Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please support me by giving Kudos and sharing this story, if you liked it. </p><p>There is important information in the Beginning Notes so if you did not read that, please go back and do so.</p><p>This chapter came about a whole month later than I expected as I have had sick days and have tried to catch up on my school work. A lot of drama has been happening in my house. It took about 2 months to write this whole thing but if I had to sum up how many days, in total, it took me to write this? Well, it took me 4 days while the combined hours only took me about 3 hours. The usual essay I can write within 45 minutes is much longer (about 6,000 words). Updates SHOULD be faster than this but I have also been grounded so :D. Anyway, please take this chapter that I did have a lot of fun making. I hope you all enjoyed it! The next update will be unpredictabe but I will try to update every one-two months! Arigato!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>